Maximillian Strauss
Maximillian Strauss is a character in . He is the Tremere regent and primogen for his clan, and one of the most powerful Kindred. He is based out in the Tremere Chantry located in Downtown L.A. Background Early life Not much is known of Strauss' history and background, but it would be fair to assume that he is both old and powerful, especially with the use of Thaumaturgy, the Tremere blood magic. He also has developed some skill with Obfuscate. He is only a recent arrival in Los Angeles, and he has brought with him Tremere influence, as there is no mention of him in Los Angeles by Night (nor any other Tremere). Events of Bloodlines He made his home, the Tremere Chantry, in a large house in Downtown L.A. and allied himself with the Camarilla. However, his primary loyalty remains to the Tremere, and he seems in close contact with a mysterious superior. Personality and Traits In his manner and demeanour, he is polite but cold. He speaks blankly and is very straightforward, but also articulate and intelligent. He is the archetypical Tremere, and like all Tremere he is scholarly, dedicated but is willing to sacrifice knowledge for the safety of the Kindred of Los Angeles, particularly his own clan. ﻿He shows a great loyalty to the Camarilla, but no loyalty to the Prince, Sebastian LaCroix. He seems to have a relationship of sorts with Velvet Velour, as seen in the introduction at the theatre. Also, Strauss believes that true power lies in the things which can be afforded by money, not the money per se. Even though he is a calm and temperate individual, Strauss is not above kicking out the fledgling from the Chantry if they speak against the Camarilla. Abilities Even though not much is known of Strauss' abilities, the fact that he is a regent of the Tremere implies that he is a very powerful vampire. Also, he had great skill in Thaumaturgy, as he was able to create a Gargoyle, an incredibly powerful creature made of stone. In the Camarilla ending he may be seen using level 6 power of Auspex, Telepathic Communication, which allows to vaguely guess his generation. Related Quests ; The Regent's Riddle : A mysterious note on the fledgling's desk leads them to the Tremere Chantry, where Strauss has been waiting. ; A Plague for the Angels : After obtaining the quest Fun With Pestilence,Or otherwise obtaining this quest first and speaking to Damsel afterwards. speaking with Strauss will reveal that there is plague spreading among the kine. ; Gargoyle Removal Service : After obtaining the quest from Isaac Abrams speaking with Strauss about the Gargoyle will reveal his knowledge of it. ; Ming Must Die! : If the neonate sides with the Camarilla but not with LaCroix during the ending then Strauss will provide this quest. ; Royal Flush : In the Camarillia ending Strauss will appear at the end of the quest to inform the neonate that the Ankaran Sarcophagus will be left unopened and hidden away. Trivia * Strauss is the only Tremere who can be interacted with in Bloodlines. * If the player is Malkavian he/she will refer to Strauss as the king with the iron crown, sitting on his throne while the jester-prince (LaCroix) dances around him. Implying Strauss has plans of taking LaCroix's place. Strauss will warn the fledgling to watch what they say, as those who cannot see it, rarely appreciate the truth. * If the player has a Persuasion level of at least 5, Strauss will give his real opinion about LaCroix. * The Morningstar Specialists from "Saints Row: The Third" bare a strong resemblance to Strauss. External links * References Navigation es: Category:Characters Category:Vampires (Kindred) Category:Downtown residents Category:Camarilla Category:Primogen Category:Allies Category:Leaders Category:Tremere Category:Elders Category:Characters (Bloodlines) Category:Supporting Characters